The present invention relates to a keyboard system, especially to a keyboard system having a transceiver for receiving signals from I/O device.
The conventional keyboards generally receive signals only from only one I/O device such as a mouse, a trackball, a digital pad, or a joystick, and lack the ability of receiving signals from multiple I/O devices and transmitting audio signals from external devices to I/O devices.
Moreover, when the keyboard is designed to connect with various I/O devices through signal lines, the keyboard has to provide with a plurality of connectors for these I/O devices. The cost is high and extra space of the keyboard will be occupied
It is the object of the present invention to provide a keyboard system receives signals from multiple input/output (I/O) devices through a wireless transceiver module, thus saving space of the keyboard.
To achieve the above object, the keyboard system according to the present invention comprises a transceiver module on the main body of the keyboard, which can receive signals from multiple I/O devices. The transceiver module is connected to a processor of the internal circuit of the keyboard. The processor is connected to a universal serial bus (USB), a plurality of pointers, a memory unit, and a channel selector. The processor deciphers ID codes from signals sent from the multiple I/O devices and informs users which I/O device is connected to the keyboard. The keyboard further transmits audio signals from external devices.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: